This invention relates to a force balance linear accelerometer, and more particularly to such an accelerometer for use in high performance, small weight and volume applications.
Acceleration sensing devices in the past have incorporated relatively large seismic mass elements and relatively large mass displacement by linear acceleration to provide usable signal to noise ratios. The large mass and displacement requirements are difficult to obtain for applications where severe shock, vibration and temperature environments are present. Force balance acceleration transducers tend to provide acceleration sensors which are capable of functioning in these severe environments, but acceptable signal to noise ratios and environmentally capable support structure are still difficult to obtain in small volume and weight units where high performance acceleration sensing is required. There is therefore a need for a mechanically sturdy, high dynamic range linear accelerometer which is capable of maintaining structural integrity in high shock, vibration and temperature environments.